


Newcastle

by felinesandbeanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Niall meets the infamous Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a two part one shot but I fell inlove with it so...nope

Niall was, at the moment, painfully bored. He was thinking of going to the restaurant where Louis worked but thought against it since he just can’t be bothered to actually stand and because his shift ends in five minutes. He peers at Zayn’s laptop, he was supposed to be grading his student’s literature homework but instead Niall finds him watching Harry Styles’ X Factor audition.

 

Sometimes, Zayn would hide the fact that he was obsessed with Harry Styles but Niall has borrowed Zayn’s Ipod for him to have something to do in gym and Niall knows Zayn’s obsessed because there’s a separate playlist just for the brunette.

 

It kind of freaks Niall out just how obsessed he is. It has gotten to a point where he literally just sits and scrolls through the ‘Harry Styles’ tag in tumblr and Louis and Zayn will know he’s in that tag when he makes this obscene sounds or muttering “I am so upset” over and over again.

 

He can’t help but just fall in love with those chocolate curls that was made into a mini pompadour, those olive green eyes that sparkle with determination and mischief, those dimples that Niall just wants to poke and those pink lips that Niall wants to kiss. Niall doesn’t think he’s ‘fan boying’ any more, he thinks he’s actually in love and he has to admit that that is pretty much weird.

 

The blonde stared at his lock screen, a picture of him and Harry when they first met down in Newcastle. It was a four hour trip but it was worth, just to meet Harry. This picture was taken in 2012 when Harry still had a few amount of fans and now it was 2014 and it’s just unbelievable.

 

Louis entered their room minutes before Niall could curl into a ball and cry because Harry was just too perfect. The brunette took one look at the blonde’s slight grimace before sitting next to him on the couch and placing his on Niall’s lap.

 

“Is it Harry Styles again?” Louis teased.

 

“Yes, my boyfriend,” Niall said casually, carding through Louis’ soft hair.

 

“That reminds me of something,” the brunette said, fishing for his phone and then unlocking it. He showed the blonde a blurry picture of—

 

“Harry?!” Niall exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, he came by the restaurant and Cher was the one waiting on him, that poor girl couldn’t stop stuttering.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me?”

 

“Was I supposed?”

 

“Dickhead, get off me. I don’t like you, get off,” Niall scowled, pushing the brunette off the couch. Zayn spun around once he heard a loud thud and rolled his eyes when he found Louis on the floor.

 

“What happened?” Zayn asked.

 

“This dickhead here didn’t tell me that Harry Styles was eating in their restaurant! I just…I cannot even.” Zayn and Louis could tell that he was literally pissed off when his lip was bleeding from all the biting. He’d only bite his lip to keep himself from saying something he’d regret.

 

“I hate you, Louis. I thought you loved us,” Zayn frowned yet there was a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

 

“I didn’t know I—” He caught Niall’s scowl at the corner of his eyes and he tried to swallow this massive lump in his throat “It didn’t cross my mind.”

 

Niall didn’t say anything at all, he stood up and went to his room. He came back minutes later all dressed up with his hard case in hand.

 

“I have a gig, let’s go,” Niall said.

 

“I’m sorry, Nialler,” Louis frowned.

 

“I’m going to be late, let’s go.”

 

—

 

Niall was really thankful he had a gig that night because he’s just so mad at Louis for not telling him and he needs to relieve some stress. Even though he brought his guitar, he decided to just use the piano because he’s planning to make this a calming night for him.

 

“Hey guys, miss me?” the blonde grinned when some of the people in the audience actually nodded their heads. He was a regular here because some people would keep requesting him much to Paul’s dismay.

 

“I planned on keeping this a calm night because some friend of mine was an outright di—disgrace to humanity.” Oh right…keep it PG 13.

 

He didn’t know what to play so he closed his eyes and started to play some familiar notes. It took him a moment but he finally knew what his fingers were playing.

 

**  
Come on skinny love just last the year**

**Pour a little salt we were never here**

**My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my …**

**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**

**I tell my love to wreck it all**

**Cut out all the ropes and let me fall**

**My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my …**

**Right in the moment this order’s tall**

**I told you to be patient I told you to be fine**

**I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind**

**In the morning I’ll be with you**

**But it will be a different kind**

**I’ll be holding all the tickets**

**And you’ll be owning all the fines**

 

He opened his eyes and scanned the audience. Niall spotted Zayn and Louis closing their eyes while listening to him, he could never really stay mad at the brunette now can he? He looked away from them and had immediate eye contact with a pair of familiar olive green eyes and fuck was that Harry Styles.

 

“Jesus fucking christ,” he muttered, forgetting about the next verse and also that the microphone was turned on. Niall’s eyes widened when he heard himself swear into a microphone. He blushed deep red and tried to pick up from where he stopped. Why was Harry Styles here?

 

**“Come on skinny love what happened here, suckle on the hope in lite brassiere”** _Don’t freak out, Niall._

 

He glared at Harry when he saw him smiling at him mischievously. Harry was enjoying this wasn’t he? Niall can’t even think straight any more, he knows he’s getting the lyrics right because hell this is his favourite song and he just can’t mess it up but by the looks on the other audience’s face, there was probably something off with his face.

 

Niall paused, inhaling and exhaling just to calm himself. He does not look up, knowing he’d come across those olive greens that kept him up at night. Niall sang his second song and he can’t escape this one because it was a request by one of the audience and what was embarrassing was he managed to trip whilst getting his guitar.

 

“Christ this is going to be a long fucking night,” Niall muttered as raked his fingers through his hair. He picked up a random song from the ‘song bowl’. The rules were that the first song was his choice and the second would be picked up from the ‘song bowl’ filled with ripped up papers with random songs in them. He just hopes he doesn’t get—

 

“Truly Madly Deeply by Harry Styles,” Niall scowled a bit because jesus christ what if he messes this up? He chanced a look at Harry and immediately blushed when the said brunette actually winked.

 

_Don’t freak out, Don’t freak out._

 

He couldn’t just pretend to not know the chords because he’s played it before. Niall let a frustrated sigh before going to the center stage. He’d just have to man up this time. 

 

The blonde did what he usually did, closed his eyes and let the song take over. He felt the rhythm bouncing in his veins and that’s when he knows he can do this. He cannot let all those private concerts in the shower go to waste in this one moment of weakness.

 

He smiled when he heard the words come out smoothly and without flaw. Niall’s palms were still sweaty but at least he’s making it work.

 

****

  
****

****

“Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss

And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,

I’m just the underdog who finally got the girl

And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world” 

Somehow, at one point, he managed to open his eyes. He willed himself to only look at his friends who were smiling at him. They knew what was happening didn’t they? He’d have to deal with those two friends later but right now he needs to focus on the chorus.

 

—

 

Niall had to support himself by clutching onto the wall to go down the small steps just because his legs were a bit shaky. He didn’t quite see the wire in front of him due to the fact that the place was a bit dim so yes as you would expect it…he tripped but someone caught him.

 

Niall’s came into contact with an unfamiliar masculine type of smell and he regrets looking up because fuck those olive green eyes. They stayed in the awkward position for at least a full on minute, just staring at each other. It’s when Harry laughed did Niall realize he still had his arms around the brunette. The blonde blushed and pulled away, his eyes focusing on his shoes with pure determination.

 

“Hey,” Harry said and Niall couldn’t believe that he wanted to talk to him.

 

“Hi, Harry,” Niall said, looking up and smiling a bit.

 

“I’m kind of mad at you.”

“What?” _Was he ugly? Did he mess up the song? Was he ugly? Was he a horrible singer? Was he UGLY?_

 

“Relax, it’s just that I escaped from my body guards to go here and get my cup of coffee but now I can’t get it since you showed up with all your glory and I just couldn’t not listen to you for even a second.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Long story short they caught up,” Harry said, bobbing his head to the side to point at the three buff guys in black glaring at him.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Nope that’s not enough. You owe me a cup of coffee…say tomorrow at 12PM?” And jesus christ was Harry asking him out?

 

“I—sure,” Niall stuttered “but how can I even contact you?” Harry gave him that god awful dimpled smile before handing him a piece of paper. The blonde does not look at it, simply stuffs it in his pocket.

 

“What did you say your name was?”

 

“I didn’t say my name. I’m Niall, Niall Horan,” the blonde felt his confidence seeping back in.

 

“Well Niall I’ll see you tomorrow.” Niall kept thinking about how his name rolled of Harry’s tongue as if it was perfection.

 

That night Niall can’t help but stare at the piece of paper whilst his two friends tease him about how Niall should already pick out his tuxedo for the wedding.

 

**“See you tomorrow at 12PM, same place. I’d love to meet that angel I met back in Newcastle in 2012 properly. -Harry x”**


	2. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the roles are reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dooblidoo

“Oh my God I don’t know what to wear,” Harry groaned, digging through his walk in closet for the proper outfit. 

“Harry, you literally have more clothes than the Kardashians,” Liam chuckled to which Harry replied by throwing a shirt at his face.

“No but seriously, Li. What if he doesn’t like me? What if he’s not even gay?” the brunette groaned “holy shit the date is two hours and I can’t find anything.” 

“When did you become a teenaged girl anyway?” Liam teased “you’ll be fine, Haz.” 

“I’ve been wanting to see him after I met him two years ago and I do not want to mess this up,” Harry frowned, sitting on the foot of his bed. 

“Yes yes, angelic features and eyes that reminds you of the ocean. I know, Harry,” Liam said.

“Oh my God I finally know what to wear,” Harry sighed, walking up to his closet and grabbing a ‘Rolling Stones’ shirt and a pair of jeans.

“It took you an hour to choose a band shirt and leggings?” Liam laughed.

“Hey hey hey, these are jeans,” Harry scowled. 

The brunette can’t help but think about the blonde again as if he didn't stop thinking about him after he left the meet and greet in Newcastle. He has tried to search for the blonde in twitter and he didn’t find him. He’d always looks for Niall whenever he had a concert in Newcastle.

He felt so happy when he found Niall in the cafe, it felt like a part of him was finally found. Harry knew that someday defying his bodyguards would bring him luck. Harry grabbed his keys before leaving his flat, yelling an “I'm leaving now, Liam!”

As usual, paparazzi’s were stalking him and so were fans but he could hardly care because he literally just wanted to hear that Irish brogue that he never forgot. Of course being the kind soul that he was, he stopped to take some pictures but only a few. 

The weather seemed to reflect his mood right now. The sun was shining, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and Harry felt like that, Harry felt wonderful. He wondered why the cafe seemed to be farther than last night or was he just really excited?

He suddenly scowled when he realized that he should have savored that long walk. The brunette’s hand began to feel clammy and it felt so disgusting that he had to wipe his palms on his jeans over and over again. 

“Hey.” Harry jumped a bit at the person that came from behind him. Didn’t they agree to meet inside and let Harry have a minute of frantic panicking first? The brunette turned around to see the blonde boy he often met in his dreams. 

“Hey...Niall,” the brunette smiled, opening the door for him “ladies first.” 

“Tosser,” Niall laughed, playfully punching Harry’s arm but nevertheless going in and finding a seat for the two of them. The blonde didn’t expect the brunette to sit next to him in the booth since clearly...it’s a booth. They both propped up their feet on the space in front of them, laughing when they both did at the same time.

“So...angel you met in Newcastle huh?” the blonde teased although Harry could see the blush creeping up on the blonde’s cheeks. 

“Pretty much, I was going to ask for your number but you ran off” Harry blushed “I tried to look for you but no such luck.” 

The blonde showed him his lock screen “you didn’t forget that day either?” Niall asked. Harry stared at it and cringed.

“God I look ugly there,” Harry muttered, hearing Niall snort afterwards.

“You and ugly don’t mix, shut up,” Niall laughed, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. The blonde leaned on the wall, sitting in an Indian seat whilst fully facing Harry. 

“I feel so weird,” the blonde frowned.

“Why?”

“First of all, I’m talking to you as if this is normal and second everyone’s looking at us.” 

Harry turned and was surprised to see a handful of teenaged girls seated near them and staring. Some of them were even trying to steal some pictures. He shook his head before looking back at Niall. 

“You get used to it,” Harry grinned “but if you’re really that worried, I’ll protect you.”

“I resent your words,” Niall pouted “are you saying I’m the girl in this relationship?”

“Relationship?” Harry smirked “in a hurry to get in my pants are we?” 

“I don’t...I didn’t mean it that way,” Niall blushed, looking away.

“You’re cute when you blush.” 

Niall pouted and playfully punched Harry’s arm. He didn’t think that talking to the infamous Harry Styles would be this easy. He had to admit that he did blush a lot around but it was okay. He and Harry even took a picture.

“Look! I found the angel I met in Newcastle 2 years ago. Datestagram” was the caption of their picture together and Niall couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Datestagram? You are such a dork,” Niall chuckled.

“Don’t hate what you can’t imitate,” Harry said, sassily snapping his fingers in a ‘Z’ formation making Niall laugh uncontrollably.

Their little ‘coffee’ date lasted for about seven hours and Niall did not even get to pay him back since Harry decided to pay for their coffees instead because it was the date and because ladies don’t pay to which Niall replied with a playful glare. 

“Should I walk you home?” Harry asked as he opens the door for Niall much to the blonde’s dismay. 

“Only if you like,” Niall grinned.

“Then let me,” Harry said, gesturing Niall too hook their arms together...he does. They walk down the sidewalk, laughing at everything and anything, completely ignoring the stares they got from Harry’s fans. Niall almost forgot that the boy he was with was actually a famous singer if not for the occasional snaps of the cameras. 

“You do know you’re going to have a lot of interviews because of this,” Niall said, gesturing to their linked arms. 

“That would be a pain though, I wouldn’t be able to say what you are to me because I don’t exactly know what you are to me,” Harry hinted.

“Psh don’t get ahead of yourself, you’re still in the courting stage,” Niall chuckled.

“Fair enough.”

Once they got to the gates of the complex, Harry stood beside Niall while shifting on his feet nervously. He didn’t know what to do and he doesn’t want this to end. Niall seemed to have caught on to Harry’s nervous actions and smile at him.

“Well? I’m waiting,” Niall teased “didn’t you say in that interview that you kiss on first dates?”

Harry was strangely turned on by Niall’s confidence in this. It seemed like last night that the blonde in front of him was a flustered little boy. He gave him a cheeky little grin before leaning down and closing the gap between them. This would be all over the newspapers tomorrow but he didn’t even care.

Niall pulled away, stuffed his hands in his pockets and casually walked backwards, smirking at Harry.

“Text me, yeah?” Niall said with a small wink before walking away, leaving a very impressed Harry. 

\--

Harry sat on the couch in the studio, waiting for the interview to start. Niall was right about having interviewers beg to see him. Things have been nice with Niall and Harry loved everything about the blonde, he doesn’t regret anything about it at all. He was a bit troubled because he didn't want anyone to invade the blonde's privacy but Niall told him that it was all okay, he can handle himself. Harry still wasn't sure so he secretly planted a camera in front of the door to Niall's flat just in case.

“We’re live in 3...2...” the man mouthed ‘one’ and queued the camera men to start. Harry tried not to squint when the lights were suddenly being directed at him. 

“We’re here today with Harry Styles!” the interviewer, James, said. Harry tried to answer the questions about his upcoming album with precision but he threw in some lies here and there to appease the interview. He never really liked interviews, he was forced to lie about certain matters. 

The interview was surprisingly was Niall free--

“So I heard you were seeing someone?”

He spoke too soon.

“Oh?” Harry teased The interviewer smiled knowingly, Harry knew he wasn’t getting out of here without answering his questions. 

“What’s his name?”

“His name is Niall Horan,” Harry said, having this stupid grin on his face “please don’t stalk him.” 

“What does he do?” 

“He has gigs,” Harry replied, remembering the second time they met in that cafe.

“Oh a singer eh? Are you two dating?”

“I’m afraid not,” Harry chuckles “he told me not to get ahead of myself that I’m still in the courting stage.” 

“Bit harsh huh?”

“I like a great challenge,” the brunette smirked. 

“How did you guys meet?”

“Well I first met him in my meet and greet in Newcastle back in 2012 and ever since then I’ve been trying to find him. I finally found him last week in one of these random cafes I go to.” 

“How romantic! What would you say to him if he were watching this interview right now?”

“If he was watching? I _know_ he’s watching,” Harry chuckled before looking straight into the camera “hey you blonde leprechaun, don’t forget our date tonight. I’ll pick you up in a few minutes.” 

On the other side of the screen, Niall tried not to roll his eyes.


	3. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this your way of asking for a cuddle?” Harry chuckles, kissing the crown of the blonde’s head.
> 
> “Maybe.”

“Are you sure about this Niall kid?” Liam asks as he watches Harry check himself out in the washroom. 

“Of course I am. Why are you asking?” Harry says, fixing his hair. 

“It’s just that what if he’s using you for fame? You did mention that he’s a singer.” Harry thought back to when they first met and how Niall has been good to him since then. The blonde would always cuddle up to him, hold his hand, tease him and the blonde would often times suggest places where there wasn't much people. 

“He would never do that, Liam.”

“I'm just worried...” 

“Tell you what, I'm going to let you meet him tomorrow. Does that sound good?” 

“Okay.” Liam was still unsure but at least he’d be able to see for himself what Harry kept bragging about.

\--

 

Harry drove towards Niall’s complex, drumming on the steering wheel just because he had a lot of pent up energy inside him. The interviewer really knew him well enough to know he’s seeing someone or rather...courting but it’s okay. Harry wants the world to know that his heart is already unavailable. He parks in front of the gates, trying to spot Niall but no such luck. Harry shrugs and picks up his phone and calls the blonde.

“Uh...did you not remember our date or what?” Harry chuckles, seeing the blonde peek out in one of the corners.

“I did! But people were asking pictures from me” Niall sighs, walking out of the building “I don’t want people to think I’m using you for fame.” 

And that’s when the call ended. Harry never thought about that before and it practically melts his heart when Niall said that. He knew the blonde meant it, Niall wasn’t the type to lie. He spotted a few lights going off and realized that those were camera flashes. The only thing he realized after that was that the paparazzi was following Niall as he enters Harry’s range rover. 

“Why do they even care about me,” Niall said as he covered his face. 

“It’s because I just so happen to be courting you,” Harry chuckled, driving away from the cameras.

“Courting sounds disgusting.”

“Well hey, I could call it a relationship but you always say I’m in the courting stage.” 

“That’s not going to work on me and you know it.”

“I was giving it a shot.” 

Harry let his left hand wander off the steering wheel and grasp Niall’s hands, intertwining it then giving it a gentle squeeze. He figures that Niall is different from all the other people he has dated and the attitude he portrayed a while ago says a lot. 

“So where are we going?” Niall said, leaning forward like an excited child. 

“Does two boxes of pizza and horror films on the floor near a fire sound good to you?” Harry asked, he just wanted to be behind closed doors and be with this blonde he came to like. 

“It sounds perfect,” Niall grins, he doesn’t hate being in public but he prefers being alone with Harry. He’d love to act all cuddly and sweet without having to worry about camera flashes everywhere. 

“Oh by the way, Liam wants to meet you.” 

“Your stylist? Hmm okay. You don’t have to lie to me y’know.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I know there’s bound to be someone doubting me.” And shit Harry forgot how Niall could be so damn clever. 

“Sorry...?”

“I’m hungry, Haz,” the blonde pouted, clutching onto his stomach with his free hand “Louis and Zayn forgot to go to the grocery.” 

“And you can’t go to the grocery yourself?” the brunette teased. 

“They don’t let me because I might buy the whole grocery.” 

“Good thing we’re here,” Harry says, patting Niall’s stomach with a small chuckle.

 

 

They sat on the floor near the fireplace, cradling a box of pizza on their laps whilst they lean on the couch. The only thing that acted as their light was the fire and the laptop screen. 

“So what do you want to watch?” Harry asked, scrolling through his ‘horror’ folder.

“D’you have Haunting in Connecticut 2?” Niall said, munching on his pizza slice. Harry replies by clicking on an icon and suddenly there it was. The blonde leans onto Harry’s side whilst the brunette wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Mother fucker,” the blonde mutters as he hides his face when a ghost popped out. 

“Is this your way of asking for a cuddle?” Harry chuckles, kissing the crown of the blonde’s head.

“Maybe.” 

They stayed like that until two in the morning, cuddled up with boxes of pizza. Harry was contented with this, he always had to worry about fancy restaurants and what to wear but with with Niall everything was just so easy. He could do a simple date like this and not get questioned. He would never admit how he wasn’t even paying much attention to the movie, he was more focused on the fact that he felt electricity stinging his skin whenever he’d have skin to skin with Niall. Harry was scared about this, he never felt like this with anyone and yet here Niall was. 

 

“D’you have to go?” Harry frowned as he holds onto Niall a bit tighter.

“I didn’t bring spare clothes remember?” Niall chuckles.

“You can borrow mine.” 

“I’ll stay...but on one condition,” the blonde smirks “there better be a big breakfast when I wake up.” 

“Only for you, bug,” Harry grins, kissing the tip of Niall’s nose. 

 

Harry allowed Niall to look for something to wear in his walk in closet, chuckling when he heard him mutter “fuck this is big.” He headed to the bathroom where he usually kept his pajamas. He then proceeded to video himself brushing his teeth as if it’s a normal thing to do. 

His smile grew wider when a certain blonde joined him in the video, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist. 

“You’re an idiot,” Niall giggled. Harry winked and then ended the video, instantly posting it on his vine and then sharing it on twitter. He’s so sure he’d see pictures of it in tumblr. 

“My clothes are a bit too big on you,” Harry said but truth be told he found it cute when he saw Niall wearing his clothes that were too big on him. 

“I think it’s comfy,” the blonde shrugged, following the brunette as he steps out of the bathroom.

“So I guess I’ll be taking the couch,” the brunette said.

“But I’ll get lonely,” Niall frowned “plus I don’t want to be alone in this big room of yours.” Harry snickers a bit before carrying the blonde bridal style, grinning when he heard a gasp of surprise. 

“Oh my knight in shining armor,” Niall said sarcastically. Harry responded by throwing him on his soft bed, jumping beside him right after. 

“Bit ungraceful there, princess,” Harry teased, smirking at the slightly dazed blonde. Niall rolled his eyes and turned his back on the brunette in a huff. The brunette, without a word, started to do the role of the ‘big spoon’ and placed a kiss on Niall’s head. 

“Night, Haz,” Niall smiled.

“Night night, Ni,” Harry said, pulling him closer.

\--

The next day, as he waited for Niall to get ready, Harry looked up ‘Harry vine video’ in twitter just because he was curious. There was a lot of people who tweeted about him and Niall. The others said that they were cute, the others were jealous and then there are people who completely disapproved. 

He snickered when he read some horny tweets saying _‘Bet Niall got the d’, ‘Imagine if Harry ended the video because he wanted to fuck the living daylights out of Niall’ and ‘oh my god who the hell tops between them’_. What image did he even make for himself? 

He sends out a tweet saying _“had a fun night with my favorite blondie #noinnuendos”_. His fans all replied with rather unimpressed tweets _(‘I know you’re lying about the innuendo’)._

Harry then saw another tweet that made him turn around _‘@NiallHoran: The best way to get to someone’s heart is through his stomach. Love you @HarryStyles’_ and with that tweet was the picture of the huge breakfast he had prepared. 

“I don’t think it was even enough for you,” Harry chuckles as Niall sits on the armrest of the couch. 

“It wasn’t enough but it was good,” Niall grinned.

“Let’s go and meet up with Liam.” 

“Sure.”

 

 

Niall was nervous but he had to admit that he was good at hiding it. He tried to calm himself down but whenever he did, he’d imagine Liam telling Harry that he wasn’t good enough or he wasn’t worth it. He’s not so worried about the fan’s opinion but he was worried about Liam’s opinion because it’s Liam and he’s Harry’s closest friend. 

“Here we are.” 

“Oh.” 

Harry and Niall both walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. The brunette felt the slight shaking of the blonde’s hand so he gave him a reassuring squeeze before pushing the door open. Niall immediately spotted Liam so he gave the brunette a soft smile, relaxing a little bit when Liam actually smiled back.

“Hey, you must be Niall,” Liam says.

“Uh yeah and you must be Liam, nice to meet you.” _Fuck I sound so fake kill me now._

Harry and Niall both squeezed into the booth, sitting beside each other and not even breaking their intertwined hands. 

“Have you been here long?” Harry asked. 

“Just arrived myself,” Liam answered, calling over a waiter. 

“Hello, what would your order b--Niall?” Niall looked up to see Louis with a smirk on his face.

“Hey Boo bear,” Niall said sheepishly.

“Don’t call me that here but anyway what would your order be?” Louis smiled. 

“Liam and I will both have the buffalo wings,” Harry says “what about you, Ni?” 

“My usual.” Louis gives him a little mischievous smile before disappearing into the kitchen. He knows he’s going to tell Zayn about this.

“Who was that?” Harry asked. _Why do you call him Boo bear?_

“He’s one of my flatmates.” And oh, Harry looks away feeling a bit different and stupid for even feeling just a bit jealous.

“So how are you handling the fans that approach you Niall?” Liam asks, ignoring the sceptical look Harry gave him. 

“They’re pretty cool actually but I always decline their requests of having a picture with me or sometimes an autograph.” 

“Why?” This time Harry actually caught on as to what the brunette was doing and he can’t help but feel disappointed in his actions. 

“Why would I? I’m not famous or anything I just so happen to be associated with Harry.” Liam was quite impressed, normally people would soak up the fame the fans give them but this one was different, he could tell. 

Louis came out of the kitchen with a small smile on his lips as he walked over with two trays in his grasp. His smile grew wider when he saw Niall throw his head back in laughter. He was happy that Niall was happy. 

“Here’s your order,” Louis says “well mostly Niall’s order but then yeah.” 

“That is a shitload of food,” Liam said.

“Blame Niall’s bottomless stomach,” Harry teases.

“Give it here! I’m hungry,” Niall whined to which Louis happily complied. The brunette also sneakily slipped a note underneath Niall’s plate, it was showing but only Niall would be able to see it. 

“Enjoy your meal.” 

 

Liam watched how Niall acted towards Harry and how the two acted in public in general. He watched how Niall looked at Harry, how he’d look away and blush when Harry would look, how he smiled whenever Harry would talk to him, how his eyes sparkled whenever he’d laugh and how he seemed to be so in love with Liam’s best friend. He can’t help but feel guilty for ever doubting the blonde. 

Niall’s eyes caught the piece of paper clamped down by his plate. He looked up to see Harry and Liam talking about something so he began to unfold it and read, smiling at it afterwards. 

**_Me and Zaynie have established game + movie nights every Sunday so you better not miss it! -the most beautiful human being ever (Louis Tomlinson)_**

“What is that?” Harry asked, making Niall jump and stuff the little note in his pocket. 

“Nothing,” Niall smiled “wait when do I give these things back to you?” the blonde gestured to the clothes he was wearing. 

“You can return it whenever,” Harry said. 

“What if I don’t return it?” 

“It’s fine, you look really fuckable in my clothes anyway.” 

\--

"I'm so disappointed in you," Harry says after they drive away from Niall's complex. He doesn't appreciated how Liam could have been so blunt about the questions and how insensitive he is that maybe Niall won't understand his motives at all. 

"I just want to keep you safe, Harry," Liam frowned, he already felt guilty.

"I can take care of this, Li. You can trust me."

"Really? Because the last time you dated someone like Niall you--"

"Don't you dare bring her up." 

"M'sorry." 

"I like Niall and I know Niall likes me back." 

"How are you sure?" 

"I've never had this with anyone. Liam, I think Niall might be able to make me happy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It will all work out,” The brunette repeated, not quite believing it.

“I’m so disappointed in you,” Harry frowns as they entered Liam’s flat. 

“Why?” Liam asked.

“You were interrogating him, Liam.”

“I prefer the word testing.”

“Interrogating or testing or whatever, the point is you might have scared him.” 

“If he got scared then he’s not worth your time, a weak heart like that can’t survive a relationship with you.”

Harry could not believe his own ears. Was Liam really saying that? He never sees Liam like this, he’d normally be the comforting and supportive type...but this proves him wrong. The brunette doesn’t even seem to be joking which saddens Harry even more.

“...I like him Liam, don’t you understand that? If he has a weak heart then I’d protect him with everything that I’ve got. Liam I don’t understand this feeling either, I feel like I’ve found that person I’m bound to stay with for a very long time.”

“Didn’t you say the same thing with Swift?” 

“Don’t you dare compare him to that witch!”

“How do you know he likes you back and he’s not just infatuated with the idea of you?”

“You saw it...didn’t you, Liam? You saw how he acted and you saw how he looked at me. You even heard his stories about encounters with fans and paparazzi. I don’t think a person like that could ever betray me.” 

Liam smiled “so you like him that much, eh? Alright...I approve.” 

\--

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Louis pouts, watching Zayn stuff his keys and wallet in his pocket. 

“Sorry guys but I have to settle something,” Zayn apologized before running out of their flat. Niall thinks it has something to do with that girl he’s been seeing but he isn’t so sure, the raven doesn’t come into his room at midnight just to share stories with him anymore.

The two settled for scary movies which made Louis cling onto Niall tighter than he’d expected. Niall didn’t complain, he liked being held he didn’t know why he just liked it especially if it was Harry holding him. 

“I thought you said Paranormal Activity didn’t scare you,” Niall smirked, carding his fingers through Louis’ swirly hair. The brunette wanted to reply but instead he held the blonde tighter as he heard a shriek come from the television. 

In the middle of the movie Niall felt his phone vibrate, he instinctively answered without actually seeing who it was.  
“Boo bear I have to take this call,” Niall said.  
“No, don’t leave me,” Louis whined.   
“Well at least stop suffocating me.” When Louis complied Niall stuck the phone near his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” 

“Hey Haz, what’s up?” Something was wrong and Niall knew it, there was something in Harry’s voice that made him know. 

“Are you busy? I can call you again if you’d like” 

“No, it’s okay I’m just having a movie marathon with Louis.” 

“Oh.” Something was definitely up.

“What’s wrong?” 

“You coming to my flat tomorrow?” 

“I-uh...wait.” 

Niall pulled away from his phone slightly and said “hey Louis, you’re okay being alone tomorrow?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I have work and Zayn would probably be with me,” Louis’ voice was muffled by Niall’s t-shirt but the blonde could understand him nevertheless. The blonde stuck the phone to his ear again with a grin.

“Yep! I’m coming.” 

“Did you really have to ask for his permission?” 

“I think you should rest first, you sound a bit...tired.” Something was definitely wrong with Harry tonight, he wanted to ask but he knew it probably won’t end good. 

“I probably should,” Harry said with a forced out chuckle “good night.” 

“Night night! I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

\-- 

The next day, Niall began to walk towards Harry’s flat. He can’t stop thinking about their conversation last night. The brunette seemed a little bit too down, he’s always happy whenever they were on the phone. What was so different last night?

Niall was pulled back to reality when he was hit with a strong flash. He will never get used to having people taking pictures of him. He’d often think about it, what was so interesting about him that they’d have to take picture of him walking? 

“Finally,” Niall muttered once he was in front of Harry’s flat. He rang the doorbell a few times before moving back and pulling out his phone to check on how Louis and Zayn was. It’s weird how he managed to adapt Louis’ clingy-ness and just make it a part of him but he didn’t really mind, he loved receiving affection. 

He stuffed his phone in his pocket once he heard a click and finally the door opened to reveal a rather dishevelled Harry.

“I didn’t know you’d come this early,” Harry yawned, leaning on the door frame to allow Niall to come and then closing the door once they were both inside.

“It’s twelve in the afternoon, Haz,” Niall giggled. The brunette managed to base his energy level on whether or not Niall was smiling or laughing. He didn’t know why but seeing Niall happy made him ten times happier than the blonde himself. Today...it didn’t actually work him he still felt a bit upset but he tried his hardest not to let it show. 

They ended up cuddling on the couch whilst watching Disney films which Niall never really liked but since Harry loved them he just went for it. He laughed at how Harry sang the songs in Little Mermaid, it’d be in an orchestra version which annoyed him yet it made him laugh really loudly. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Niall laughed.

“I’m your idiot,” Harry winked. 

“I’m just...I’ve been wondering why did you sound so upset last night?” Niall saw it, the brief moment wherein a flash of sadness and worry flashed in his emerald eyes but when he blinked he saw that it was just normal old Harry again with his calming green eyes.

“I...I got my tour schedule last night,” Harry whispered so quietly that Niall thought he was imagining things.

“And...?” 

“I’m going to be away every few days because of different special gigs and then I’ll be gone the whole month next month.”

“Why do you sound like you hate it then?” 

“What about us?” Niall tried with every bit of his willpower to not sing the lyrics in High School Musical 2. 

“We’ll be okay right? I trust you and it’ll all work out it’s just a...month.” The blonde didn’t know why he felt so constrained once he said ‘month’. 

“But what if you see someone better than me?” Harry buried his face in Niall’s lemon scented hair. 

“That’s impossible.” It truly is. 

“Well what about...Louis?” 

There was an awkward moment of silence but it was shattered by Niall’s boisterous laugh. He thought that it was hilarious for Harry to even think about how he and Louis could even have a relationship with each other. He only stopped when he felt Harry’s grip around his waist loosen a bit. 

“I’d never do that to you,” Niall grinned, looking up to see Harry’s unreadable face. 

“I would miss you though.”

“I’d miss you too.”

“No you don’t understand, I’m actually so fucking afraid of this. I’ve been basing my happiness on you and I don’t know why but if I can’t even see you then I become the saddest person to ever walk on this shitty planet. I actually feel myself become clingy but I don’t ever want you to think of me as annoying so I try not to show it. I don’t know, Niall.” 

Niall didn’t know what to feel, he thought he would be the one to actually become clingy since he was the not so famous one but it seems as though the roles were different this time. He’s actually glad that Harry chose to like him instead of someone else because what if that person was actually interested in Harry Styles the famous singer and not the Harry Styles who loved to spend his time cuddling and watching Disney films whilst eating ice cream. 

“It won’t be all that bad. You’d be doing what you love the most while I’ll be supporting and watching you from behind a screen or maybe I’d even attend a concert. When you’re really far we can skype or we can call each other until we fall asleep. It will all work out Harry.” 

“It will all work out,” The brunette repeated, not quite believing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall sat on one of the stacked up hard cases in front of the stage, hugging his body because of the venue. He never thought he’d be placed in a spot as cold as his ex’s heart. He seemed to forget that when he saw Harry propelling overhead with the moving stage or was it flying? He didn’t quite know but it looked like the curly haired brunette was descending from heaven

Zayn could stay calm in a lot of scenarios. He could stay calm if Niall accidentally lit the kitchen on fire, he could stay calm if Louis is just having one of those days where he breaks down, he could stay calm if Niall and trick knee falls down the stairs...again and he could even stay calm if Louis was having a fist fight in the pub. 

You know what Zayn could not take? It is when a popular singer just randomly barges in their home. Yes okay it would be that bad but he would’ve preferred it if he wasn’t blasting that singer’s song in his laptop. Thank Christ for headphones. He tried not to let his eyes twitch with nervousness. Zayn tried to calmly exit youtube without anyone noticing anything at all. 

“What are you listening to, mate?” a new voice asked. 

“Christ!” Zayn yelped, accidentally unplugging his headphones. His face became absolutely red once he realized that the only thing he can hear is Niall shuffling around Zayn's room and ‘Truly Madly Deeply’ which sadly was sang by Harry himself.

“Nice taste in music,” Harry chuckled.

“Whatever mate,” Zayn said, looking away. 

He has never been happier to see Niall walking out of his room with a snap back on his head and that stupid little goofy smile of his. It was sometimes hard to believe that that was the little boy he used to protect when Niall was 6 and he was 7. 

“Hope you didn’t scare him off yet,” Niall joked.

‘That’s fucking ironic considering I was the one who made a total fool of myself’ was what Zayn wanted to say but instead he offered him a soft smile. 

“Where’s Louis?” Niall asked “I haven’t heard from him yet.” 

From the corner of Zayn’s eye he saw Harry purse his lips and look at anywhere but them, he wondered what it was but it was best if Niall was the only one who knew. Damn him for being so observant. 

“He’s at the restaurant doing Cher’s shift,” Zayn shrugged.

“Alright then. Do you mind if I show Harry around?” and that was Niall’s way of saying ‘I’m going to show him around and I hope you don’t have your porn magazines scattered on your bed’. Zayn just shook his head and then watched the two disappear. He’s sure he hid those magazines underneath his bed.  
\--

“I want to show you my two favorite rooms,” Niall said, intertwining their hands. The blonde knows that their flat wasn’t at all that much but he knew two rooms that could instantly make him happy. 

He stood in front of a small white door. Harry doubted he could fit in the room but he figures he could just probably duck. Niall opened the door to show a room full of pictures. Harry was surprised he could fit in without having to duck but he was even more fascinated with all the pictures pinned on the wall and the pictures that were clipped on a piece of brown string. 

It all looked so happy. He took a little too long looking at the picture of Niall perched on the branch of a tree, he turned behind him with that look where Harry knew he was about to laugh. The blonde looked younger and smaller, he figures that he was friends with Zayn and Louis way back. He loved how the picture seemed to capture that beautiful moment he was about to laugh as if everything in life just made him so...happy. 

Harry moved to the picture below it and it was a picture of him. It had looked like he was looking straight at the camera. He knew that look he had. It was a proud one, it was one of those moments wherein he felt like his life couldn’t get any better. 

“You know what? Before I auditioned for the X Factor I was actually photographer,” Harry said, smiling to himself. 

“I thought you were a baker?” Niall giggled.

“Well I don’t stay there 24/7 that was like my side job. I was originally a photographer.”

“Do you miss it?”

“After seeing this room, yeah I miss it. I miss having the opportunity to capture a good memory.” 

“This is actually Zayn’s room, he loves to take pictures.”

“He’s good.” 

Niall took Harry’s hand again with a small smile and said “one last room!” before taking him towards a dead end. 

“This isn’t a room, Niall. Unless this is actually the room of requirement,” Harry joked. Niall couldn’t help but giggle, shaking his head as if he just wanted to forget what Harry had just said. The blonde jumped and reached for the string that was just above their heads. Once he pulled it down a ladder unfolded in front of them.

Harry doubted it was safe by the looks of it. It seemed to only hold Niall’s weight. It even creaked when he placed one foot on it. He felt Niall hold his waist, leaning into him. He felt the blonde’s lips touching Harry’s ear and it sent shivers down his spine. 

“Don’t worry, it’s safe,” Niall whispered, pulling away. Harry instantly missed the way he held him but he shook his head at that random thought. He went up the ladder and was amazed at what he saw. 

“I thought you’d like it since you have a knack for hipster things,” the blonde chuckled. 

“I don’t!” Harry argued with a pout but Niall just kissed it away. In front of them was Niall’s odd bedroom. There was a window at the far end and in front of it was Niall’s bed, in the corner there stood Niall’s guitar. The brunette couldn’t describe what he felt at all, it was a random mixture of comfort, happiness and something else. 

 

Harry leaned against the glass with Niall in between his legs, holding the laptop as they watched random sappy movies. 

“When’s your first concert again?” Niall asked. It had been two weeks since they last talked about Harry’s concert schedule. The brunette reluctantly gave him his tour schedule just because he wanted the blonde to know where he was and just how much kilometers Harry is hating.

“Day after tomorrow,” Harry mumbled, he doesn’t like being reminded about it. 

“Then you’ll be busy the whole day tomorrow right?” Niall doesn’t know why his heart sinked when he felt Harry nod. He’s not used to the life he had before, a life free of Harry.

“Yeah but would you fancy a late night dinner tomorrow?” 

“Hmm? I don’t know Haz...I have a gig.” 

“It’ll be in Nandos.”

“Deal.” 

\--

Harry groaned inwardly. What was taking Niall so damn long? He didn’t like being in a restaurant alone especially not when he could see that most of the customers were his fans. They probably didn’t plan on running into him too but it’s better than having those damned paparazzis around. He saw the glass door open and spotted a mop of blonde hair. Was it just him or did Niall look hotter with that guitar on his back? He licked his dry lips, willing himself not to have a hungry stare. He forced up a smile instead of a lip bite. 

“Hey Nialler,” Harry grinned. 

“Sorry I’m late, they kind of wanted me to play until I cut myself...literally,” Niall said, lifting his left hand that was covered in purple band aids dotted with stars. The brunette merely grabbed his hand and kissed it, it was pure instinct he didn’t even realize what he was doing until he saw a flash from the sidelines. 

The blonde sat in front of Harry, tangling their legs and talked about their day. Niall could tell that Harry was tired because whenever the waitress would come to their table his green eyes would glaze over, that’s when he knew that he was gone. 

“Hey so...I want you to go to my concert tomorrow,” Harry said as he watched Niall eat his chips. He had been pulling up some strings so that his soon to be boyfriend could always watch his concerts from up front without having the crowds crush him and scream at his ear. It’s good that he knows Niall would attend each concert he had while he’s still in London but once he goes to L.A. he’ll be Niall free. 

“You were expecting me to not go?” Niall chuckled “I would never miss it.”

“Well that’s the thing, Ni. You won’t miss any of my concerts here in London because I’ve pulled a few strings and you get to be in a special spot upfront,” Harry said, he wondered if he sounded clingy to Niall because the blonde had a different look on his face. 

“But Haz, is it okay that I don’t pay?” the blonde frowned, he doesn’t like this...he feels like he’s taking advantage of the sweet curly haired boy in front of him. 

“Of course it is, you’re my uh...” It’s literally been a month and yet they still don’t know what they are but one thing's for sure they’re definitely more than friends. Niall just giggled at his loss of words and began to eat his meal again. Harry had to fix that, he wanted to call the boy in front of him his and that’s exactly what he’s going to do. 

\--

Niall sat on one of the stacked up hard cases in front of the stage, hugging his body because of the venue. He never thought he’d be placed in a spot as cold as his ex’s heart. He seemed to forget that when he saw Harry propelling overhead with the moving stage or was it flying? He didn’t quite know but it looked like the curly haired brunette was descending from heaven. 

He pulled out his phone and took a picture. He smiled when the picture look perfect, Harry was outlined by the gleaming spotlights. Niall heard the screaming fans loud and clear from the front and it almost made him deaf he wondered how Harry took this verbal impact and shit did his spot just get colder?

When Harry was already on stage he spotted Niall and grinned. The blonde smiled back, feeling his heart pound once he saw the brunette nearing him and then kneeling down right in front of him.

“Here, you look cold,” Harry said, handing him his sweatshirt.

“You little fox, you planned this didn’t you?” Niall giggled, reluctantly wearing the sweatshirt that was a bit too big for him but it was okay since it smelled of Harry. It made him feel so secure.

“Maybe.” Harry went back to center stage and began to sing all the songs he told Niall he prepared. The blonde couldn’t help but smile and sing along, he wasn’t called a ‘Cheshire cat’ for nothing. He was whisked away by the velvety sound which was Harry’s voice, he always loved hearing him live. His voice was pure and you absolutely know that he isn’t fake, he was genuine.

Niall felt something soft hit his head and when he turned around he saw two flower crowns gently tied together with a note taped onto it. The note told him to wear the green one while Harry wore the pink one. He giggled and wore it, smiling when Harry threw him a confused look. He gestured the brunette to go towards him and placed the flower crown on his head.

“Beautiful,” Niall chuckled to which Harry replied by rolling his eyes. The fans seemed to scream louder when he placed the flower crown on his head though. He was just relieved to have the concert over, he honestly just wanted the boy on stage all to himself. 

“So um I composed this song just this week and it’s for someone special,” Harry said with a shy smile, his emerald eyes were locked on those ever endless blue ones he found himself drowning into. “You could say he’s here and that this is cliche but he’s special to me...he’s worth the last shred of my dignity,” he continued. 

 

“It’s something ‘bout those baby blues  
That makes me feel safe and secure  
It’s the way my heart skips  
The way your smile lights me up” 

It took a moment for Niall to realize that that song was actually for him. He felt his face go red as the crowd behind him all chorused an ‘aw’. He’s going to kill Harry later...after he kisses him. 

“It’s been a month  
It’s been too much  
I’ve never felt this before  
I just want to say...can you be mine?” 

 

It was one of those moments where everything stopped moving and the cheers and screams faded into the background. It was just him and Harry now, the ocean and the land colliding with each other in one moment of intimacy.

Harry couldn’t be any happier when the blonde nodded and said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

_@NiallHoran: That was the best concert ever. Thank you! @HarryStyles_

_@HarryStyles: @NiallOfficial You went there to gaze at my beauty_

_@NiallOfficial: @HarryStyles I went there for the food_

_@HarryStyles: @NiallOfficial I’m your food_

_@NiallOfficial: @HarryStyles you need Jesus_

_@stfuNarry: @NiallOfficial @HarryStyles please you’re killing me with Narry feels I..ajgns;kjer_  
\-- 

Niall had to suppress a smile when #Narry actually trended. He didn’t exactly like the name ‘Narry’ but it’s better than ‘Hall’ so he stopped himself from complaining. He looked at his Instagram and spots a picture of Harry kissing him on the cheek and he doesn’t remember this picture because he was asleep when that happened.

He’s going to take revenge later on but right now he’s too giddy because of the caption.

_2069 likes  
HarryStyles : So I guess Narry is a thing now huh? @NiallHoran _

“I’m right here, you do know that right?” Niall said.

“Yeah!” Harry said, emerging from the kitchen with some five grilled cheese sandwiches, five because Niall hates it whenever Harry gets some of his food. Also, he knows that Niall likes it when his food is equal in number...he’s seen him with his eyes twitching whenever he gave him three chocolate buttons he knows. 

“So...” Niall started, once Harry sat beside him “since when did you start taking pictures of me while I’m asleep?” 

There was no malice in his voice, Harry could even hear the playful and flattered tone in his Irish accent. He knew about his tour schedule before he even called Niall that night, he just didn’t want to forget Niall’s face. His face when he smiles, when he laughs, when he’s asleep, when he's blushing and when he’s shy. 

“Eh,” Harry shrugged, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“You do know that you’re going to leave for L.A. on our one month anniversary...right?” Niall asked, his voice was heavy and if Harry looked closer his blue eyes looked like glass. 

“I’m sorry, I wish I could bring you but I just...I can’t I tried,” Harry said dejectedly. The blonde lifted Harry’s chin so he was looking at him.

“It’s sad but hey...at least I know that you’re mine. I’ll call you.” His blue eyes were bouncing with happiness and that’s when the brunette knows that his lover isn’t lying. 

“You can’t...”

“What? Why not?” 

“I should be the one to call you because you’re the girl.” 

“Oh sod off,” Niall said, playfully slapping Harry’s cheek. He leaned onto Harry, tangling their legs together. Once Niall finished his food, he wrapped his free arm around Harry’s waist and snuggled in deeper. 

Harry liked this. He liked having Niall his, in a way Niall became more affectionate and not so much guarded. His only wish was for this moment to never end at all. It’s so cliche, this is like one of those fanfiction moments.

“I like this too,” Niall said, looking up and then kissing the Harry’s neck because that’s the only thing he could reach. 

“Was I really thinking aloud?” Harry chuckled.

“Yeah but don’t worry, I think it’s cute,” Niall giggled.

\--

It turns out, Niall had to skip Harry’s second to the last concert because of a gig he has. He loved Harry really he does but he loves performing just as much. He didn’t expect much of anything for this day but he felt really happy once he received a ‘goodluck’ text from Harry. 

“This one’s for someone special,” Niall said and he knew his audience knew who he was talking about. He glared at Louis who whistled loudly but quickly averted his attention to his guitar.

_“I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too”   


His eyebrows knit closer together when he spots a familiar pair of brown eyes amongst the crowds. He doesn’t expect it at all but ever since Harry came by he learned how to keep performing while being frightened out of his mind. He blinked once...twice and he was still there. Why was Liam there?

He sent him a questioning gaze to which Liam replied by showing him his phone. Niall squinted a bit and saw a picture of Harry. Liam was on the phone with Harry. He’ll ask later on. Niall felt his heart soften when he witnessed his small audience close their eyes to feel the music.

_“I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while, I never knew”   


Yes, this song was related to Harry more than what Niall had bet on. He loved this, he loved expressing what he felt without having to use actual words. He felt so at peace with himself. He felt himself twitch when someone snapped a picture he spotted a girl younger than him and he knew that it was Harry’s fan by the looks of it.

Once his song ended he let a boy named Logan take the stage for a bit. He headed towards Liam with a skeptical gaze. Before Niall could great the brunette, he was handed a box of Nandos take out. 

“Hello to you too,” Niall giggled.

“Harry was so upset he couldn’t see you perform so he made me go here. He even made me call him so he could hear you,” Liam said.

“What did you guys think?” Niall asked, curling his toes in anticipation. 

“He hates you for making him so damn emotional and I personally think I could rape your voice,” Liam joked, loosening up to Niall. There was something about Niall that just made him want to open up and tell him everything. 

“Well thank you,” the blonde snickered, bowing. 

“Show off,” the brunette smirked.

“So it’s okay for you to be our messenger?”

“Yeah, just please don’t abuse.”

Niall gave it a thought and nodded to himself. Maybe he can do his plan after all, he’s going to make it work and he needs Liam for his master plan or so to speak.

“Would you like to stay for a while?”

“I can’t, I have to get back to the venue.”

“Oh alright. Take care!”

“Bye Niall, there’s a note taped on the box.” And with that Liam was out the door. Niall looked down and found the note. He sat one of the chairs and opened it to reveal Harry’s messy yet smooth writing.

_**‘I’d give you flowers but then I thought they weren’t edible so I’ll give you this instead. Meet me at my flat later alright? The key is with the guard tell him ‘monkeys eat bananas’ and he’ll give it to you. Don’t ask.’** _

\-- 

Harry had a pretty long day but the thought of coming home to Niall made it all worth it. He doesn’t know how but seeing Niall made him forget how upset he is or how tired he is. He loved it. 

The brunette entered his flat, expecting Niall to be waiting for him in the living room but there’s no one in sight. If not for the empty box of Nandos on the table he would’ve thought that no one was in his flat. He caught his balcony doors slightly ajar and he instantly knew that his new boyfriend was there. Harry went out the balcony and trapped the blonde between him and the railing using his arms.

“Hey, love,” Niall said, Harry replied by kissing the back of the blonde’s head. He could tell that the boy in his arms was smiling. 

“I liked the song,” Harry smirked. 

“I liked the food, you know me so well,” Niall giggled. The brunette knew that the cold wind wasn’t the only reason as to why the blonde’s cheeks were red. 

“How was the concert?” Niall asked. 

“It was good, I might be deaf when I get old.” 

“Oh it’s okay I’ll help you.” 

“Are you saying we’re getting married?”

“No you little shit maybe I’m going to marry Liam, of course I’ve been thinking about marrying you. After all, I am the woman in this relationship.” 

 

Harry could feel his heart race again. He had imagined a life being married to Niall but that was too embarrassing to say. He imagined their naked bodies tangled up in a king sized bed, buried under the duvet in a cold winter’s day and he also imagined having children run back and forth in a home larger than his flat right now. It was too fast, he knows, but he can’t help it. 

“Harry Styles Horan doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“I was thinking of more along the lines of Niall Styles?” It sounded like music to Harry’s ears but he would never, with every fiber of his being, admit that. 

“What about children?” 

“5...”

“5?” 

“Hmm...maybe two is good.” 

“Two sounds nice. One boy and one girl.” 

“The boy would be Nico?” 

“The girl would be Darcy.” 

“It’s been three weeks and we’re already planning.” 

“Can we watch movies by the fireplace again?” 

“Sure.”

“I’ll start the fire, hold on.”

When Harry was out of earshot, Niall pulled out his phone and called Liam. He bit his lip and guarded the balcony door well.

“Hello?” came Liam’s greeting.

“Liam I need you to be a messenger for one last time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hesitated, he doesn’t want to stop talking to Niall but he mentally kicked himself for being selfish. “Good luck.”
> 
> “Thank you!” It was cheery one and the hope of having Niall miss him was gone

Niall held Harry’s hand a bit tighter than usual. He’s trying to soak it up, he’s trying to make sure he doesn’t forget the feeling of having Harry right here beside him. Yes, he was proud that his boyfriend is going to America to do what he loves and cherishes but then it’s really not his fault when he just feels like he has this separation anxiety going in within him. It’s silly, he knows, but he has Harry now. It’s just a month, he keeps telling himself. 

“You excited?” Niall asked, masking his deep longing for the boy beside him with excitement. 

“A bit but I mostly prefer being with you,” Harry sighed, he honestly isn’t in the mood to go out and perform in front of millions of people. He just wanted to curl up into a ball under the blankets with Niall. 

“We’re almost at the airp--”

“Shh...want to be with you longer,” Harry grunted, lying down on Niall and practically crushing him with his weight. 

“Stay like that and I might not be with you longer,” Niall said but his words betrayed what he truly felt. He snaked his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed the brunette’s nose. He can’t believe he’s being so damn emotional when it’s only going to be a month of separation...suddenly a month sounded heavier than it should. 

Harry tried to formulate words, he wanted to say something...anything. He wanted to tell Niall how he literally just wanted to bring him whilst on his tour, he wanted to tell Niall just how much he’ll miss him but most of all he wanted to tell Niall that he felt so bad for leaving him the day before their one month anniversary. 

He wanted to tell him everything that rushed through his mind and pulled his heart but instead he came up with a simple “I’ll miss you, Niall.” He barely even had time to swallow the huge lump in his throat as he heard Liam say “we’re here.” 

The couple stepped out of the car hand in hand. Harry caught the look of Niall’s sullen face and it just made him want to stay even more than before. He leaned down to kiss the frown away but it decreased it by just a mere centimeter. 

_I at least have to send him off with a smile,_ Niall thought. The blonde raked a hand through his hair and with very huge effort, he smiled. He was smiling for Harry, he doesn’t want to be the reason for him having to stay here with him. He’d rather miss him than make the Cheshire cats in America upset. 

“One month, yeah?” Harry said with a weak smile, he hated having to say goodbye. 

“You wouldn’t even notice,” Niall grinned, his heart was aching already. 

“Good bye, Ni,” Harry said yet he made no move to even let go of the blonde’s pale hand. He was afraid he’d forget the feeling of holding it once he let go. Niall grinned and then leaned in, giving Harry a loving kiss. He tried to pour his love in that single kiss before he pulled back and let go of the brunette’s hand.

“One month, Haz. I’ll be here when you get back.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

\--

“You’re a disgrace,” Liam sighed as he watched Harry sit on the floor in front of the huge window in the hotel that overlooked a beautiful view. It would have been normal but really it’s not okay when your friend sits on the floor wearing his boyfriend’s sweater.

“I’m okay Li, I just...I don’t even miss him!” Harry said, adjusting his beanie. 

“Because sitting on the floor in his sweater is _totally_ normal,” Liam snorted “it’s like eight in the morning what are you even doing?”

“I’m waiting for Niall I...I wanted to just maybe talk to him. It is our one month anniversary after all...” Harry said, trailing off and that’s when Liam knows he has lost Harry again.

“Okay I wasn’t supposed to give you this until later tonight but I guess you really need it,” Liam sighed, walking towards the safe where he stored something really important. He retrieved a package carefully wrapped in blue gift wrapper, there was also a little card taped on top of it. The brunette handed it to Harry before leaving the room. 

Harry looked at the freshly closed door and then looked back at the package on his lap. He read the card and immediately felt a small tingle in his stomach.

**_‘Go and capture those special moments.’_**  


And really he just wished that this gift wasn’t such a burden on Niall especially since he didn’t even get the chance to actually buy Niall a gift. His fingers carefully ripped the wrapper open and then opened the cardboard box that hindered him from seeing the real gift.

In the middle of it all there sat a black bag. He peeked inside and felt utterly amazed...was that even the right word for it? In the black bag, there sat a DSLR camera waiting to be used by Harry. He starts to picture of a room just like the one Niall had shown him. A room full of happy and memorable pictures, a room where he could just smile to himself with a hidden secret. He just wants to have maybe a picture of him and Niall together or maybe a wall full of their precious moments together.

Harry stops and shakes his head. It hurts him to even think about it but he had this part of him that actually doubted Niall. He’s actually not expecting so much from this relationship, he’s just expecting to get hurt in the end. After all the experience he’s went through namely Taylor and Caroline he thinks this one will just as bad but it doesn’t mean he won’t fight for it. 

He wants to hear Niall’s voice all of a sudden. Harry figures that he’s still in a gig, it makes him itch for Niall’s singing voice but he shook his head and gave the call a shot. 

“Hello?” The familiar irish brogue said through the phone and it sent shivers down Harry’s spine. The only thing that can be heard was the loud music on the other line and the beating of Harry’s heart. He wondered how this happened to him but he shrugs it off. 

“Niall...” he breathed. 

“Harry? What’s up? Are you okay?” It suddenly became quiet on the other line, Harry figures Niall actually went out to hear him better. 

“You shouldn’t have gone through so much trouble.” Harry could see him but Niall knew he was giving him one of those sheepish smiles of his and also he was probably all red in the face. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

“I don’t mind, Haz. A phone call is enough.” That didn’t make Harry feel better at all. 

“Happy monthsary.” 

He heard Niall’s breath hitch and it just amazes him how he affects Niall so much. “Happy monthsary, Harry.”

Harry cradled his phone and retreated to the corner of the hotel room just beside the window. It’s been a day and Niall already has a ton of stories. The brunette loved listening to Niall, he loved knowing more and more about the blonde. It makes him feel absolutely giddy whenever he learns something new.

“Are the fans bothering you?” Harry asked, worried that Niall might have actually experienced something rash and with Harry being so out of reach how could he possibly protect his favorite blonde. 

Harry noticed the slight hesitation in Niall’s voice. “I don’t know Harry...they always try to get me to sign something. I’m not used to this attention like I don’t even get the point of me having to sign something.” 

“You’ll get used to it.” The brunette doesn’t know the feeling of this since he actually loved to sign things ever since his customers in the bake shop he used to work in started to recognize him and make him sign their cup of coffee or tissue. 

“I guess so....” 

He wanted to tell Niall that he missed him so much that he doesn’t know how he lived a day without seeing the blonde at all. Instead he stopped himself because what if the blonde started to think he was a clingy and stubborn grown up? What if the blonde doesn’t even feel the same? 

“Harry I need to go, it’s my turn to perform,” Niall sighed. 

Harry hesitated, he doesn’t want to stop talking to Niall but he mentally kicked himself for being selfish. “Good luck.”

“Thank you!” It was cheery one and the hope of having Niall miss him was gone. “oh and Haz? I miss you.” 

And then the line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should understand that not everything I do is because of you I’m already done with you."
> 
>  
> 
> ((short chapter im sorry))

The brunette jogged up the stage and grinned at his fans. They screamed in response, filling his veins with excitement and adrenaline as he performed. He hears the fans scream louder, it makes him even more hyped up. He loved the attention.

Harry loved the crowds. He loved seeing the happy faces plastered on his fan’s faces especially when he knew they were smiling because of his mere presence and really it’s all overwhelming to him. It almost makes him forget how much he misses Niall--almost. 

Even though he was enjoying jumping and turning all around the stage he was looking forward to just ending the whole concert. He was expecting another skype date with Niall, he’s made it through half a month with living off of skype calls and text messages. He wonders if the crowd knows about Niall, he wish everyone did. 

As he stares at the crowd with a water bottle placed on his lips, he thinks Niall would love it up here. He knew Niall would love to perform with him up here on stage, he seemed to be always comfortable up on stage. He almost--almost sees Niall bouncing up on stage with his guitar in his hands. 

He didn’t mind that there was lack of privacy, he had his journal after all. It is the best thing he has ever bought, he didn’t even need to act perfect whenever he wrote in his journal. The fans may have wrote things about what he may or may not have wrote in journal but so far none of what they wrote were true--not even close.

The brunette grabbed the camera that was carefully place near the corner of the stage and hooked the lace around his neck. He snapped multiple pictures of the crowd. He pulls back and loves what he sees on the camera screen.

Harry waved at the crowd with his usual dimpled smile before exiting the stage. He was really looking forward to going back to his hotel room but sadly Liam pulled him back. At times, Liam could be such a pain but in the end he’s still Harry’s best friend and stylist--he could never really hate the brunette at all. 

“What gives, Li?” Harry said, staggering backwards. 

“You seem to be always cooped up in that hotel room of yours, why not loosen up a bit?” Liam says with a mischievous smile and really he hates it when he doesn’t know why the brunette is acting like that. 

“Maybe tomorrow night, I have a skype date with Ni--”

“Come on, for me?”

“Fine... but only for a little bit.” 

 

Harry instantly felt bad, he was looking forward to his skype date but Liam has never really asked him to do much so he figures he’s doing Liam a favor. He swears on his life he’ll spend his next free time with Niall. 

 

((Harry grabs Niall’s sweater as he trails behind Liam, wearing it just to feel as if Niall is still beside him.))

 

Harry didn’t like this, it was noisy, suffocating, bright yet dim and he could really use a breather but Liam looks at him with such intensity whenever he’d excuse himself so he gave up and just sat on the bar stool with a Corona in his hand. 

“Hey,” a new voice purred. He jumped and whipped his head to the right only to see a blonde with shining blue eyes that Harry had once loved but now has grown tired of, the blonde had a charming smile which used to entice the brunette but now it just sickens him and the blonde also had creamy white skin wherein Harry’s calloused hands played in back when the brunette still had much to see.

“What’s the matter, Taylor?” Harry asked, trying to hide the disgust in his voice. He inched away but Taylor only neared him even more. This is going to be a long night. 

“Nothing, I’ve missed you,” Taylor smiles and it seemed so genuine but Harry knew better. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of Niall’s sweater when he saw the blonde’s hand slowly inch towards his. 

Much to the brunette’s dismay, Taylor talks to him all night long as he tries to find Liam amongst that crowds. The blonde was so close that he could smell her alcohol infested breath. The mix of cherries and alcohol made him feel sick but he tried to keep it in, it was against his nature to lash out. 

He feels his phone vibrate so he fishes it out and unlocks it, knowing that it was Niall. He could not help but have a smile grow on his face.

_Niall: Hi! x_

_Harry: Hey Ni I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to our skype date...skate? :(_

_Niall: I guess you’re having fun with Taylor then._

Harry re-reads the message over and over again, slowly letting the thought of having Niall mad at him sink in. It suddenly dawns on him that tonight might be a setup or probably a way for Taylor to gain publicity...again. He snaps out of it and with shaky hands he tries to reply as calmly as he could. 

Harry: I swear to God I didn’t plan this, Liam wanted me to come along with him to this pub please believe me Niall :(

_Niall: Let’s not talk first yeah? Like just give me a week okay? I’m Niall and I’ll get over this just...I just can’t right now okay?_

But what scares Harry the most is will he [NIall] be able to get over this? He knows how it feels like to be in Niall’s shoes right now and really he doesn’t want to go through that again but for someone like NIall to experience something like this, Harry could not bear that. 

“What’s the matter honey?” Taylor purred, twirling a strand of Harry’s hair. Harry pulled back a bit before shaking his head.

“Did your boyfriend text you?” the blonde said, laughing when she saw the look of sadness on Harry’s face “so it is him. I’m surprised you haven’t cheated on him or dumped him yet.” 

“Why would I?” Harry growled.

“I don’t know he seems too innocent for you I mean look at me you wasted your chance to get me in a wedding dress,” Taylor says cockily.

Harry tried really hard to shut up and not tell Taylor how he honestly felt. How he honestly felt like dating Taylor was just as bad as the black death, it caused everything inside him to feel dead. He starts to walk away but stops when Taylor hugs him from behind.

“I’ll forgive you and take you back if this is just a ploy for me to come back to you.” Harry could tell she was crying...he always could. 

“I like Niall. You should understand that not everything I do is because of you because I’m done with you.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels himself slipping away and is actually thankful for the temporary escape. He goes under again.

Niall was having a really great day so far. He had coffee with Louis and Zayn, he had a huge happy audience and he had Harry’s skype date to look forward to later on. Could this day get any better? He can’t think of any way it could. 

He scrolled through his twitter feed, smiling at the pictures taken from Harry’s little concert. He realized how much he’s missed the boy and catches himself smiling at the thought of his arms wrapper around his pale form. 

He scrolls through his interactions, trying to see if there’s anyone he knows that tweeted him but all he saw was hate. He doesn’t think too much about it though it hurts him. Niall is not one to over think things, he just sees things as it is. 

_You’re ugly as fuck_

_No one likes you_

_You’re such an attention seeker_

_You’re so ugly no wonder Harry is with Taylor right now_

Niall paused and stared at the last tweet. _Harry is with Taylor?_ He went back to his twitter feed and continuously scrolled. His feed was filled with Haylor and he doesn’t think much of it until he sees an actual picture of the duo. It hurts him. 

He wants to call Harry and ask him, ask him if he’s enjoying himself and if he didn’t forget about tonight but instead he texts him a simple ‘hello’ and hopes for the best. It wasn’t until now that he realizes just how easy Harry could move on. 

_**“Hey Ni I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to our skype date...skate? :(“** _

Niall should have known, he was just a toy wasn’t he? A little accessory so Harry wouldn’t get bored. If he wasn’t an over thinker then, he was an over thinker now. He feels his chest tighten and his room seemed to grow smaller but he blinks and it’s still normal. Niall is desperate, desperate for reassurance but is also independent so he sucks it up and throws his hoodie on.

He steps outside and sees his two friends doing their usual activity. Louis in front of television, trying to find one good show he’ll always fall asleep on always and Zayn beside him with his laptop sitting on his lap.

“I’m going out,” Niall says, wearing Louis’ Toms, doesn’t mind that Louis may or may not have the smelliest feets he just minds that fact that everything was closing in before he could even blink.

“In this weather? Where you off to?” Zayn asked, seeing the frown on the blonde’s face. He pursed his lips, Niall never goes on his walks when it was raining outside, he opted for lounging near the fireplace. 

“I just--I just need some fresh air y’know? If I don’t come back in thirty minutes go and find me, I’ll be near the park,” Niall said. 

“Be safe, babe,” Louis said. 

“What’s up with him?” Zayn said, after hearing the door to their flat close. 

“Period?” Zayn punches him but still sports a fond smile on his face. It didn’t exactly ease their worries either.

 

 

Niall kicked a pebble as he began to exit the complex, covering his eyes when he saw camera flashes. _Really?_ He shades his face with his hoodie and continue to walk, trying to ignore them.

“Niall, over here!” 

“How do you feel about Harry and Taylor?” 

“Are you guys breaking up so soon?” 

“Are you going to take action?” 

“Leave me alone!” Niall yelled, tears stinging his eyes. He ran down the path, not knowing where he was going. He could hear the camera flashes and the hateful remarks of some fans. He tries to block them out, tries to run faster but he can’t, not when his thoughts hate him also. 

_You’re such a dumbass, Niall._

“Is Harry cheating on you?” 

_Why would someone like him even stay with you?_

“You’re an ugly faggot.” 

_You’re not loved, you’re a toy_

“How long has Harry been cheating on you?” 

_You’re never worth it._

He stopped, he couldn’t run any farther than he had, to him it was like trying to outrun his thoughts also. It seemed he had himself caged between the side of the building and the fans and the paparazzis. He looked for room, any room at all but, all that he could see was cameras, blonde hair and green eyes that collided into one nightmare. 

Niall finally broke down. He tried so hard to breathe even though he was being grabbed onto, scratched and yelled at. He smiled once he saw the flashes fade, once the screams finally died down and once everything went black. 

 

 

Louis heard his phone blast out the tune of ‘Applause’ by Lady Gaga. He reluctantly fished out his phone.

“Who is it?” Zayn asked. 

“Cher...I wonder why?” Louis said.

“Go and answer it then.” The brunette answered and was greeted by screaming and hard breathing

“Louis, it’s Niall,” Cher sounded like she was in so much trouble, making the brunette panic.

“Where is he?” Louis said, grabbing his car keys and jacket with Zayn following him. 

“In my apartment, I don’t know what happened I--please hurry.” 

“We’re on our way.” 

Louis had a hard grip on his steering wheel, his knuckles nothing but white. Zayn tried to keep calm, he tried to be sensible and in focus but his constant nail biting was a dead giveaway on what he truly felt. 

“Please be okay,” Louis kept saying “I’m an atheist but God _please_ keep him safe.” 

“Louis...I can see her apartment slow down,” Zayn warned, noticing the fact that Louis didn’t show any signs of slowing the car down.

 

Louis parked hastily before rushing out to the stairs, he didn’t have time to wait for the lift. He just wanted to know if Niall was safe. Zayn tries to remember the last time he was this panicked over someone, he doesn’t.   
Zayn knocked on the door, trying to stop himself from kicking it open. The door opened to reveal a petite raven, she didn’t look up but she did step aside for them to enter. The raven didn’t waste any time to run to the living room. 

Niall pale form was lying on the couch in Cher’s living room. It’s obvious that he was crying, he could see the stains of the tears he shed on his cheeks. Zayn lifts his hand and places on the blonde’s forehead, retracting it and frowning.

 

“He’s burning up,” Zayn muttered. Niall looked so small and fragile that Zayn was scared he might break as if he were glass.

“What happened to him?” Louis asked. 

“I was heading home and I saw this huge crowd on the side of the building and realized that it was a bunch of girls and paparazzis crowding this poor guy. I saw him one minute and then the next he was just falling down, he literally fainted and I had to scream at the crowd for them to back up long enough for me to drag him up here,” Cher explained, hugging herself. 

“Why was he crowded...did they say anything?” Zayn asked. 

“The paps said something about Taylor and Harry...?” 

Zayn and Louis stared at each other before opening Niall’s phone _(“The idiot didn’t even password protect his phone” “hush now Lou.”)_ and checking his twitter interactions. They frowned once they saw that there were actually Harry and Taylor pictures and tweets. They figured it must be why Niall looked so damn upset before he went out. 

“Thanks for everything, Cher,” Louis said, watching how Zayn carried the blonde boy in his arms. 

“It’s not problem. Take care of him, yeah?” Cher said. 

“We will,” Zayn replied before Louis closed the door behind him. 

 

All Zayn could think of was to get home and get the blonde to bed. It seemed easy enough and he wished it really was that easy but apparently they missed the paparazzis and fans that still waited for Niall’s return. He didn’t mind them, didn’t even squint when the flashes were going off. 

“How are you related to Niall Horan?” 

“Is he going to be okay?” _Yeah, no thanks to you little shits._

“Are you his payback so that Harry would get jealous?” 

Louis seemed to lose it when this awful guy shoved his large camera in front of Niall’s pale face.   
“Everyone back that fuck up!” He screamed on the top of his lungs and everything seemed to grow silent. The fans and paparazzis seemed to let up because they were able to get into the car without having to have their picture taken again.

Zayn stayed in the back with Niall. He rested Niall’s head on his lap, checking up on his temperature from time to time. Louis was in the driver’s seat and Zayn could tell he didn’t want to talk right now. It wasn’t because Louis was angry or upset, he just didn’t know what to feel what to say so he kept quiet and he was secretly thankful that Zayn got the message.

“Louis? Zayn?” Niall’s weak voice breaking the silence. 

“Yes, babe?” Zayn replied.

“Hurts.” 

“It’s okay baby we’ll be home soon.”

Niall looks peers at sky through the window and wonders if the stars he’s looking at is similar as the ones Harry is looking at. He remembers being mad and upset but all he feels right now is cold hollow, he mostly blames himself for not being good enough. It’s a vicious thought the keeps eating him up. 

He feels himself slipping away and is actually thankful for the temporary escape. He goes under again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come over ours at around lunch, I won’t allow this to be one of those sappy fanfictions Niall has read,” Louis said, not failing to make the mood lighter.
> 
> “He reads those?” Harry laughs. 
> 
> “I think he stopped but he still has bookmarks of it,” Zayn adds. The trio giggled, unaware of how Niall was burying his head deeper into his pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know how to end this story so...any suggestions?

Harry finds himself forcing a smile the next day during meet up. His mind constantly from what happened last night to what Niall had said, he didn't know he could feel this sad with all his beaming fans around him. He is thankful that the only thing hindering him from going back to the hotel room and curling up in a ball is the interview he had later on.

He bids his last fan goodbye and then rushes off, doesn’t even have the energy to listen to the chants of his name. He just feels so tired and the one thing or more like person that gives him life isn't even ready to contact him yet. Harry practices deep breathing to stop himself from being upset again. He remembers Niall telling him that whenever he was sad he’d smile and that somehow made him feel better. Harry thinks it’s ridiculous but he smiles anyway, smiles so big that his dimples show. 

Harry enters the small studio for his interview, he’s happy that the meet up and the studio was just near to each other because he doesn't think he can be left alone with his own thoughts for too long. 

Harry sits on the leather couch and sighs, he doesn’t even bother checking his phone knowing that there would be no ‘good luck’ texts waiting for him. The left corner of his lip curls down before he can stop himself. He shakes his head and continues to smile. 

A petite brunette enters the studio with a perky smile. She was nervous and Harry could tell that because the way her fingers twitched. She sits opposite Harry and smiles a real smile to which Harry smiled back too. He kind of feels better now. 

“Hi, my name is Katie,” she says, offering her hand. 

“M’name is Harry,” Harry replies, shaking her hand and then leaning forward, his chin atop of his left hand. The interview begins. At first, she started with the usual old questions and he’d answer with the same old answers. She’d sometimes crack jokes which made Harry’s day just a little bit better considering that she was a good laugh. 

“Now to a sort of touchy topic,” Katie says “how do you feel about what happened to Niall last night?” 

“Did something happen to him last night?” Harry asked and he tries to search for any emotion in Katie’s eyes but only sees confusion and...pity. 

“Oh dear, haven’t you heard? He got mobbed by paparazzis and some fans,” she responds with shock, she fishes out her iphone and scans through her photos. She stops fiddling and hands her phone to Harry. 

Harry feels his blood run cold as he scans the blurry but clear enough image. He sees Niall at the verge of tears whilst fans were grabbing onto his hoodie. He then looks at another photo and feels his heart drop, he sees Niall unconscious on the pavement. 

“Is he--is he okay?” Harry says, his voice weak and shaking. 

“My sources tell me that they saw Niall being rushed in the car by two men,” Katie says and she finally sees how vulnerable Harry can get. 

“...” Harry can’t seem to bring himself to reply to the girl in front him because all he could think of was Niall. He feels as if this was his fault, if it weren’t for him Niall would be warm and cozy but he just had to go to the party. 

“Go,” is all Katie says before Harry gives her a forced smile and then leaves without another word. 

He orders Paul and Liam to go and start the car once he grabs his phone and his other belongings. Harry sits at the farthest corner of the van, isolated. He decides to call Louis. 

“Explain,” was the first thing Harry hears. Louis puts his phone on loudspeaker so Zayn could hear, Zayn has to hear because he’s good at telling if a person is lying or not. They didn’t bother to lower the volume knowing that Niall would surely want to hear this.

“Liam wanted me to go to the party and Taylor was there. She thought I was using Niall to get her back so she made a move on me and I swear I stopped her before she could do anything worse than holding me.” Zayn and Louis could hear the sadness and desperation that laced his voice. Louis looked at Zayn who was analyzing, the raven just looked up and nodded. 

“When are you coming home?” Zayn asked. 

“I want to go home now but I have to attend one last concert tomorrow before I can go back. I’ll probably arrive at flipping one in the morning,” Harry says, voice filled with anxiety. 

“Come over ours at around lunch, I won’t allow this to be one of those sappy fanfictions Niall has read,” Louis said, not failing to make the mood lighter.

“He reads those?” Harry laughs. 

“I think he stopped but he still has bookmarks of it,” Zayn adds. The trio giggled, unaware of how Niall was burying his head deeper into his pillows. 

\--

Harry could breathe again, he went straight back to his hotel room and packed his things right away. He throws his jumpers, trousers and underwear near his luggage bag, not even getting one thing in his bag. He stops when he sees the black camera bag, he hasn't taken one picture yet, hasn't even touched it. 

Harry retrieves the black camera and traces every button there is. He turns it on and watches things through the camera screen. He stops when the camera was pointed at his messy luggage. He takes a picture. 

“You ready for tom--no you’re not,” Liam says as he steps into the room. He sees the mess that was Harry. 

“Eh...I’m packing?” Harry says sheepishly. 

“Right,” Liam says as he picks up Harry’s unused underwear. 

“Oh sod off.” Harry grabs his underwear and throws it in the cabinet, that was his last pair and he’ll used that tomorrow. 

“You go throw stuff and I’ll fold,” Liam says, sitting on the bed with a shirt in front of him. 

“Sounds good.” Harry starts throwing his clothes from his closet to the bed, sometimes hitting Liam’s face. 

“By the way...I’m sorry.” Harry looks at the brunette but he had his head bowed to ensure that he was folding his clothes correctly. 

“For what?” Harry keeps throwing. 

“Niall...I shouldn’t have pushed you into doing something I know you don’t like.”

“No, man s’alright.” Liam doesn’t reply, decides that he doesn’t want to push it. He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, just wanted to tell Harry that he was sorry. He didn’t plan on it to become a fiasco, he wanted to make Harry happy but he realizes that Harry was happy when he was with Niall. 

“Go on ahead and sleep, I’ll finish this up,” he says when he notices Harry yawning. Harry nods, too tired to argue, before jumping on the bed. He was fast asleep once his head hit the pillow...literally. He sighs and looks at the piles of clothes scattered around him, this was going to be a long night. 

 

Harry entered the plane with a grumpy Liam Payne trailing behind him with a pink pillow in his grip. He can’t imagine how someone could so many clothes in that suitcase. Harry sits near the window and Liam plops down beside him, falls asleep when he has buckled his seat belt. 

He grabs his phone and plugs his ears with his earphones. He puts his song on shuffle. 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Harry sneers when he hears the tune of ‘Falling Inlove at a Coffee Shop’ start. He pouts for a bit and decides to change the song but at the last second he puts the song on repeat instead. He thinks of Niall, thinks of how soon he could hold him again and tell him that he loves him. He thinks of how he’s so lucky to meet Niall.

The last thing he hears was the fourth repeat of the song before he falls asleep.

_‘If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know. If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone.’_

He stands up and stretches when they were finally allowed to come out of the plane. The plane landed at exactly 1:30 in the morning and he was ecstatic about lunch with Zayn, Louis and possibly Niall.

Harry runs to the carousel to get his bag and brisk walks to the exit. He spares a looks at where he had last seen Niall and trips over his own two feet when he sees a blonde leaning on the railing, eyes trained on him. 

“Niall?” Harry practically yells. He sees the blonde smile at him weakly, weak but smug. Harry runs to him, stopping when they were only a few centimeters away. 

“You said you’d be here at 1...you’re a bit late,” Niall grins.

“...why?” Harry asks.

“I don’t want to fight and break up with you like what I usually do in those sappy fanfictions.” 

“Oh...you heard that?” 

“Aha only...loud and clear.” Harry wraps Niall up with his long arms and kisses his forehead, slightly jerking backward when he realizes something. 

“You’re burning up, you idiot. You shouldn't have come,” Harry says. He realizes that Niall was leaning on the railing for support. 

“I promised I’d be here when you come back. I’m here because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know how to end this story so...any suggestions?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry groans when he wakes up at a god forsaken hour with the space beside him empty. He hates getting up at three in the morning but for Niall he does and besides, he hates sleeping alone.

“What?” Harry thinks he got it wrong, thinks it was all just desperation to hear those actual words but when he looks down he sees Niall’s eyes that seemed to encase the Caribbean and he knows he didn’t hear him wrong. 

“I said that I-- nevermind it’s not important.” Niall looks away with a blush and Harry knows that it was important, that he _did_ love him back but when he feels the blonde’s knees buckle he quickly rushes to his van to take Niall home with him. 

He makes sure that the blonde was lying down with his head on Harry’s lap before they departed from the airport. Harry looks down and smiles, starts to play with the wavy blonde hair Niall has and starts to memorize every piece of him that he almost forgot. 

“Is he okay?” Liam asked, his eyes trained on Harry’s reflection on the mirror. 

“We’re fine,” Harry smiled and he believes it for once. 

 

“Oh my God, you are so fucking good,” Niall moaned into the pillow. 

“Quiet down you idiot, don’t want anyone to think we’re doing something now do we?” Harry says as he continues to massage the blonde’s back. 

“Can’t help that you have the hands of a god. I think I’ve seen the light of my savior oh my god yes.” Harry rolled his eyes as he starts applying pressure to a tense knot near the blonde’s shoulders.

“You can do a porno with those filthy moans of yours,” Harry says, plopping down beside the blonde and wrapping an arm around him. 

“It’s nine in the morning are you really implying that we should have sex in front of the camera I gave you?” 

“Eh who knows, I’d love to have you with or without the camera.” Niall blushes and looks away. Harry pulls the blonde closer, smelling vanilla and...

“Do you smoke?” Harry asks incredulously. 

“Zayn does,” Niall said biting his lip. He sighs when he sees Harry giving a skeptical look before he says “okay maybe I do too but it’s rare.” 

“Why would you smoke?” 

“It’s usually stress or y’know...trying to think really hard but I can’t loosen up.” It’s strange but Harry’s a bit turned on but just when he was about lean in he hears his phone ring.

“Motherfucker.” Harry hears Niall giggle and elbows him lightly whilst reaching for his phone and putting it on loudspeaker. 

“We’re guessing Niall is with you?” Louis says with voice filled with malice yet it sounded playful but when it comes to Louis...who could really tell?

“I love you,” Niall says, laughing when he hears a gruff ‘thanks’ from Louis. 

“Sorry, Louis, I just kinda found him in the airport,” Harry grinned.

“Niall James Horan, I cannot believe you of all people would succumb to a sappy fanfiction moment you little twat. Imagine waking up at five in the morning to check up on your sick friend and you find him NOT THERE god damn you Niall James Horan,” Louis says. Niall can’t help but laugh, picturing the pout that was on Louis’ face in his head.

“I’ll be there at lunch.”

“You better be, Niall James Horan.” 

“You have got to stop using my full name, Louis.” 

“WHAT YOU WANT TO BE CALLED NIALL STYLES IS THAT IT.” 

“You’re just jealous ‘cause it isn’t Niall Tomlinson.” 

“That sounds like a disease.” 

“I’m a love bug.” 

“You’re so annoying.” There was no malice in his voice and that was enough for Niall to burst out laughing.

“We’ll watch Peter Pan later and cuddle if you want you little dipshit.” 

“You’re the best, Niall James Horan. I love you, Niall James Horan.” The call ended as soon as he finished his sentence. 

Niall noticed the look Harry was giving him and rolled his eyes.

“Really? You want that too?” Harry nodded as if he were a little child and Niall can’t but hold him close again. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been a shit boyfriend,” Harry whispered, holding Niall closer to him, close enough that he could smell his peppermint shampoo. 

“Yeah well Liam called and told me what he saw," he says "I wish she'd get the hint."

Harry plays with Niall's fingers a bit. He had to admit that being here with Niall was relaxing and serene. He relishes this moment, thinking he would never want a day without having to do this. He's obsessed. 

"Niall?"

"Yes, love?" Harry likes being called 'love.'

"Before I forget to tell you this (which he won't) I love you too."

\--

Niall exits the restaurant so that he could buy himself a crepe. He doesn't know why he wants one but he does and he'd rather rot than not eat something he's craving. He doesn't even care that Louis might be interrogating Harry right now, he has Zayn to stop him.

"I can't believe you dated Taylor Swift," Louis says in distaste.

They were in a run down restaurant called Burger and Tea which is literally all that they serve. If not for the really big portions Louis wouldn't even come near such a joint. Harry likes it quite a bit, there's something about restaurants with wooden fixtures and furnitures. 

"She was nice at first," Harry chimes. And she was nice, she treated him like one of her vintage vinyl records but that lasted for atleast three weeks. After those 3 weeks they began to quarrel over the pettiest things like how her arm would always... _always_ hit him or how he would make such cheesy jokes.

"Aren't they all?" Zayn adds. 

"So what'll you guys get?" Louis asked, staring at the menu the size of an ipad. The waitress is there by their side, her arm making a perfect shape of the letter 'D'.

"I'll get that bacon burger and milk tea." Louis orders the same.

"Double meat burger and chips with wintermelon tea" Harry smiled that dimpley smile, making the waitress blush until she disappeared in the kitchen.

After a beat, Niall comes back with his crepe and a small brown bag which looked like takeout. He puts it in front of Harry then takes his seat beside him.

"Got you some pasta and orange juice, I know you hate burgers and tea" Niall says, taking a bite out of his crepe.

"Ordered you that double meat burger with wintermelon," Harry replies. 

"Oh hey how'd you know that's my usual?" 

"I didn't. I just figured you'd like that since you like teas that smell like flowers and you also like meaty stuff." 

Louis and Zayn share a glance, the other one grinning and the other one gagging in mock disgust. The two truly think this'll be something that will last. They see the look on Niall's face as he watches Harry eat his pasta messily and they know it will last.

The waitress sets their plates in front of them. Niall laughed at Harry's disgusted look as he gets a whiff of the wintermelon he has ordered for Niall. 

"You look so cute together," the waitress gushed. Harry looks down at his feet but Niall bloomed, his eyes were flooded with laughter. The waitress excused herself so they could eat yet Niall still had that silly smile on his face.

"We shouldn't lose to them," Louis says, kneeling down beside Zayn.

"Oh my god stand up," Zayn says, covering his face as a few people looked their way with curious eyes. Louis pouts and stands, taking his seat beside Zayn. 

"We would've looked good together," Louis sulked. Zayn looks at Harry and Niall as if to say _'he's impossible.'_

"You actually would look good together," Harry adds. 

"See?!"

"Jesus Christ."

\--

For once, it was Harry who was behind the curtain. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched Niall perform on the little stage. He remembers everything. Harry remembers how he was really desperate for a cup of coffee but he forgets all about it when he hears Niall sing. He watched him for awhile and when their eyes collided he remembers the boy he met in Newcastle, the boy he couldn’t get a hold of. He looks into those baby blues and he knew.

Sometimes Harry wonders what it would be like if Niall was his opening act or what it would be like if they were a duet. He takes out his camera and videos Niall performance, he’s sure he’ll do great. 

Niall heads toward the ‘song bowl’ after his first song and jesus christ he hopes it isn’t one of Harry’s song. And of course it should be Harry’s song. 

“Thank you, Louis Tomlinson for requesting ‘Strong’ by Harry Styles,” Niall says through gritted teeth as he glares at Louis who was eating his oreo cheesecake with a smirk. He wonders if the song bowl hates him but he grabs his guitar and tries to remember the chords.

He looks at Harry for help. 

“C F C F,” Harry mouths even though he feels stupid for doing so. Niall nods and sits in front of the mic. 

“I think it’s pretty awkward to sing my boyfriend’s song but since _someone_ wanted me to sing it I have no choice,” Niall grinned as the audience laughed at his predicament.

****_My hands,_  
Your hands  
Tied up  
Like two ships. 

Niall smiles at the familiar tune, he loves this song and god damn he will sing this right. Harry watches him smile and knows that this’ll look good on camera. He stares at the screen of his camera, smiling when he practically sees the tune of his song bounce on Niall’s veins. He only looks up when he sees Niall smiling at him.

****_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong? 

 

  
  
Harry groans when he wakes up at a god forsaken hour with the space beside him empty. He hates getting up at three in the morning but for Niall he does and besides, he hates sleeping alone. He bounds downstairs but there is no one there, he checks to see if Niall’s coat is still on the couch and it still is.

He goes back up again and feels stupid for not seeing the bathroom door open and the light that seeped through the gap. He grabs a towel before he goes there. 

Harry finds Niall sitting down in the tub fully clothed and dry. Niall had a tight looking grip on his phone. He sees Niall’s eyes and knows he’s not where he is. He doesn’t see tears but he does see his messy blonde hair which was probably from all the pulling. 

“Hey,” Harry says as he sits on the edge of the bath tub. Niall’s head turned followed by his eyes as if the single point between Niall’s feet was the most interesting in the world. 

“Hi,” Niall says, giving him a tired smile. 

“How long have you been here?” 

“What time is it?” 

“Three in the morning.” 

“Five hours.” 

“How’s life?” Niall looks at him as if he asked him when he lost his virginity (15 years old).

“It’s fine.” 

_EEEEEEEEHH_ Harry makes a sound of a rejecting buzzer in the game shows. “I’m sorry but that’s the wrong answer.” 

Niall sighs. He didn’t think it’d be easy to not tell Harry what was going on. “I talked to my parents.” 

Harry nods. 

“The only reason why I began talking to them again is because my brother is getting married.” 

“And this bothers you?” 

“I mean I’m proud of Greg (Harry figures that’s his brother) and I’m absolutely going to his wedding to be the best man but I’m not too happy about being with my parents. They love me but they have a weird way of showing.” 

Harry allows Niall to breathe and reflect. “You don’t have to tell me everything.” 

“Its funny because I have to, because you’re going to the wedding as my date.”

Harry nods, pushing the panicky feeling he’s having at the thought of having something come up when he has to go to the wedding. 

“The moment I came out to them, I thought they were going to be accepting since yes they are religious but they had their own opinion on things..y’know?” Harry does not know but he nods anyway. 

“They didn’t get mad at me, they got mad at what I felt. They didn’t yell at me, but they shouted their prayers. I heard all of it. Greg had his own flat then so when he heard what happened he took me in. They still payed for school and when I finished I went here to find a place because singing is all I can do. I found that coffee shop and then I found Louis. Louis and I moved in together and after a few weeks we found Zayn. It’s been a rollercoaster.” 

Harry is thankful that Niall found Louis and Zayn. 

“D’you want me to sit there beside you?” When Niall nods, Harry steps in the tub. He lets Niall wrap his right leg and right arm around him because he’s sad, because he likes Niall’s touch. He even lets Niall rest his head on his chest.

“When is the wedding?” 

“Next week.” 

“I guess we have to book our flights later then.”

“Yeah, I guess we do.” 

Harry feels Niall smile into his shirt and he knows he’ll be okay after breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to end this. x


End file.
